


Be mine

by gabi_gx



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabi_gx/pseuds/gabi_gx
Summary: A look at how things really happend after Rome (Villanelle's wedding), with a few changes at the end.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Be mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I know the timing right now is not perfect, with everything that's going on recently, I think we have to disassociate the actress from the character, so for those of you who still enjoy the show, I made this lil one shot for you guys, hope you like it.

Shooting Eve was probably the hardest thing Villanelle had ever done in her life. When she poured her heart out to her and got in response nothing but cold and resentful from Eve, with her saying that she doesn't know what love is, Villanelle felt this anger and sadness overcome her. 

"You're mine " was her way of saying that Eve belonged to her and she belonged to eve, but she guesses it didn't come out quite the way she wanted it to.

"I thought you were special" Villanelle really thought that by now Eve understood her and accepted her by who she was. But boy was she wrong.

"Sorry to disappoint", came the response from Eve. At that point Villanelle couldn't control her actions, she let the psychopath part of her take over, and when she knew, she had her gun aimed at Eve. The loud noise that came next, along with Eve falling to the ground, with a quick pool of blood forming under her, made nothing to Villanelle's heart, she just turned around and kept walking, until she was at downtown Rome, hailing a cab to get her to the nearest hotel.

Villanelle thinks back to this moment with a tightening in her chest. Did she really shot, and probably killed the woman she loved? At the moment she didn't regret it at all, but now, months after, she can't feel anything but remorse. 

She thinks about how much her life had changed during these months. One day she was alone at a pub, sitting on the stool at a bar, when a woman sat beside her, angrily talking on the phone. At first, she tried not to pay much attention to the conversation, but when the woman put the phone down with a loud noise, she looked up from her drink to found that the woman was now crying. She was going to return her gaze to the other side and pretend that nothing was happening, but then the woman started to make a conversation with her, so she just went with it. When the woman asked Villanelle's name, she said the first name that came to her head, Nicole, and after that, she discovered that the woman's name was Maria. They talked for half an hour, and Villanelle discovered that she was actually from Barcelona and was in Rome for a vacation. Briefly, after that Villanelle excused herself saying she got to go home to sleep because she had to wake up early the next morning. Maria wouldn't let her leave without giving her her phone number, saying that Villanelle really helped her calm down and that she enjoyed the time they shared. Villanelle, better saying, Nicole, took the piece of paper from her hand and put it on her purse, giving the woman a small smile before leaving the pub.

Later that night, in her hotel room, Villanelle was roaming through her purse when she found the paper with Maria's phone number. She looked at it for a second and thought "Hell, why not?" Maria was clearly hitting on her, and as Villanelle needed a plan and she had just left the twelve, she decided that she would call her for them to hang out. It was strange thinking about Maria, another woman, when lately all she thought about was Eve, and how she made the biggest mistake of her life by killing her. She felt she was betraying Eve by making plans with Maria, but now that Eve was out of the picture, she had to find a way to move on and put the memories of the Asian woman with amazing hair in her past, so she could move on with her life, even though there was a part of her she would never be able to forget. 

She called Maria but she didn't pick up, so Villanelle left a quick message asking if she wanted to have dinner with her the next day, at the restaurant in her hotel.

As she pressed send, she felt her heart breaking a little more, wishing more than anything to go back in time and never pull that damn trigger. She sometimes wonders if there's any chance that Eve pulled through, that someone found her laying on the ground and called the ambulance right away. But that's impossible, Villanelle thinks, they were in a very isolated place with no one even near them, and even if she was found and rushed to the hospital, the blond aimed at her heart, so it was unlikely if she actually survived. "No" she thinks. "There's no way she's alive" she says that last part out loud as if trying to convince herself that Eve is sadly gone. "But what is done is done" she says standing up and going to the bathroom. "There's nothing I can do about it". 

•••

She spent the next day shopping and going around the streets of Rome, and when the night came, she came back to the hotel, took a shower and went downstairs to the restaurant. Maria was already there waiting for her, and when she saw Villanelle, her face lit up with a smile and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. Villanelle realized she was both dressed in famous brands now and last night. "Must be rich" she thought. The dinner went down quite nice actually. When Maria asked what she did for a living, she said she was an interior designer that was taking a break from her career to travel. And it was a great lie because after she said that they embarked on a conversation about different countries and cultures, and Villanelle knew just a thing or two about that.

While in the restaurant with Maria, she looks to her front and sees two suspicious men come in and look around the place as if looking for someone, and villanelle just knew they were looking for her. She comes up with a lie saying she had to go to the restroom, that was at the opposite end of the restaurant, and when she comes back, the two men are not there anymore. 

"Oh fuck, now I have to stay somewhere else" she thinks, smiling as Maria starts telling about her trip to India. 

They finish dinner and Villanelle asks Maria if she wants to go upstairs to her room. She agrees with an alluring smile and goes after her. 

As soon as Villanelle, better saying, Nicole, closes the door, she presses Maria against it and kisses her. They have sex for the first time that night, with Maria staying for the night. On the morning after, as Maria was putting her clothes on, Villanelle was on the bed, head supported by her arm, and said: 

\- I think I'm gonna go to Barcelona

\- Really? - the brunette asks, sitting on the bed

\- Yeah, why not? I was looking for a different place to go anyway...

\- That's great Nicole! - she said going for a kiss, one Villanelle didn't care to deepen - And you know what? You're gonna stay at my place

\- Oh you don't have to

\- I do, at least until you find a place to stay, I don't know for how long you're gonna be around so...

\- I think this time I'm going to stay a while longer.. - she lingers

\- And why is that? 

\- Someone from there caught my eye

At hearing this, Maria comes closer and they kiss for a while, until Maria has to go, saying she will travel to Barcelona in a couple of hours. 

They say goodbye at the door and Maria hands Villanelle her address and everything, with Villanelle saying she will be there in a few days.

After Maria is gone, she goes take a shower to clear her head, but she can't take Eve off her mind. Now that she's dead, she has to move on, she just has to, but that doesn't mean she won't think about eve anymore, that will be impossible.

A couple of days later Villanelle goes back to the house she has right outside London to pick some things up that she'll take to Barcelona, mostly clothes, shoes and money. When she's there going through her closets and making her bags, she comes across something that has her stomach doing flips. Eve's green scarf. The one when she stole from Eve's bag in Germany. The one she kept for all this time and still wears once in a while. Even tho in Barcelona is pretty much hot all the time, she still puts the scarf in the bags. If she can't have Eve anymore, at least she has something that belonged to her, that'll only serve to bring Villanelle more memories. 

When the bags are ready, she goes to the airport and takes the next flight to Barcelona.

•••

Villanelle can't tell how things went this far so quickly. One day she's having fun with Maria, laying around in bed all day watching TV, the other she's at her own wedding party, Maria by her side, preparing to give a speech in front of all Maria's relatives. When she was with Maria it wasn't like she was not having fun, she was, she really was, and living in Barcelona turned out to be quite fun, but it didn't even compare to the time she spent with Eve, which is a weird thing to think, because she and Eve were nothing, not even friends. They didn't hug or even kiss, but Villanelle just felt this amazing connection and bond with her, that now she's gone, she can't seem to feel with anyone else. When Maria proposed, Villanelle felt reluctant to say yes, but really, what she had to lose? She didn't have her family, they were all dead, Eve was gone, she wasn't in touch with Konstantin anymore, so why not? She said yes and the minute after they were planning the wedding.

Three months later and here they are, at their wedding, Villanelle about to give her speech. She's thinking of something to say when she sees someone from her past, someone from the twelve, standing at the end of the room. That takes Villanelle focus and she rambles something about the day she met Maria and the proposal. Everybody clapped and the music started playing, everyone going to the dance floor, but Villanelle stood still, eyes on Dasha, and coldness in her stomach.

Maria dragged her to the dance floor, with Villanelle barely moving to the rhythm. Dancing was not her thing. 

Her eyes were fixed on Dasha the whole time. In the second song, Villanelle managed to get out of the situation and left Maria dancing with her father. 

She went outside the building, Dasha following right behind.

It was Villanelle's decision to forget Eve and put everything in her past. She was the one who decided to leave the organization and she just hoped they would never find her again, but when Dasha crashed her wedding, she came in touch with her past again, something she was definitely not ready to do.

\- What do you want? - the blond went straight to the point

\- I'm here to bring you back - the older woman simply said

\- What? That's not happening. Didn't you see I just got married?

\- I saw that. You really think you can full yourself that way, don't you?

\- What do you mean?

\- Well, I just thought you wouldn't want to marry this woman after the news

\- What news? - she says, really not knowing what she was talking about.

\- You really don't know?

\- Is this the face of someone who knows? - she says, getting a bit irritated

\- Eve is alive - she says, but Villanelle doesn't seem to process the information

\- Eve, she's alive. And that's why I'm here. Knowing she's alive, you can find the will inside of you and get back to work with the twelve.

Villanelle doesn't hear a word she says after she heard Eve is alive. But *how*? "I shot her, in the heart. How in the world can she be alive?" The blond wonders.

\- Are you sure? - she utters

\- Positive, I saw her myself. Turns out she, unlike you, ended her marriage, funny right? You would think that after what happened to her she would want to be with that Niko at all times and- Villanelle talks over her:

\- Can you stop talking for just a second? - Villanelle yelled

\- W-Where is she?

\- In London, same house. Now, getting back to what's important. You have to go back to the twelve, that's not an invitation

Villanelle's mind was not there anymore, it was wandering far away.

\- Are you listening to me? - she got no answer 

\- Villanelle?

\- Huh? - she came back to reality

\- You're coming back. You have no choice

\- Yeah Yeah ok, we'll talk more later - Villanelle starts walking, but Dasha catches her arm

\- Where are you going? 

\- To London - with that said, she simply turns around and leaves the building.

With her mind going a mile an hour, she manages to go to Maria's house to take her stuff, giving the fact she's probably at the party, noticing just now Villanelle is nowhere to be found. To hell if Villanelle's gonna stay in this life after finding out Eve's alive. She has to see her, has to talk to her. She can't let this opportunity go without even trying to be with her. She has to give it a try and say to her everything she should've said before the incident. To finally tell her that this time she thought she was dead served for the blond to realize what her real feelings were. Being with a woman that wasn't her opened her eyes to so many things. When she was with Maria, she felt like it wasn't her, at least to her true self. When she laughed, she was trying too hard, when they kissed, she wished it was with someone else, when they had sex, Villanelle didn't give herself entirely to the moment.  
But it would be completely different if it was with Eve. She would be able to be herself without worrying about being rejected, because Eve understood and accepted her the way she was.

She took all her belongings and put it in suitcases, changed into lighter clothing, got an Uber, and went to the airport. 

She honestly didn't care about leaving Maria behind, she really didn't. She was only on that life to forget another, and now that she doesn't have to, she had no reason to stay. 

The flight was only two hours long, but it seemed like it lasted a whole day.

As soon as she landed she went to a hotel near Eve's neighborhood, and once her bags were in the room, she was out the door, going to Eve's house.

She was nervous and excited at the same time, but most of all, was eager to see her again.

She rang the doorbell twice, and when the door started to open, her heart started to beat twice as fast.

And there she was. The Asian woman with amazing hair, with a surprised look on her face and a beginning of a smile forming on her lips.

\- Hi, Eve. Did you miss me?

And with that, Villanelle felt like it didn't matter where they were gonna end up or even if they were gonna be together or not, she has reunited with Eve again, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Leave me a comment and let me know! Comments always make me so happy ;)


End file.
